The present invention is directed to a mop system. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a controlled environment mop system that uses disposable cleaning elements or wipers.
Many of today's high technology and medical-related processes and functions are required to be carried out in controlled environments or even in clean room settings. For example, the manufacture and fabrication of precision instrument or electronics parts are be carried out in highly controlled environments or cleanrooms. Likewise, the production of pharmaceuticals or manufacture of medical instruments often require controlled environments as well.
Due to the required levels of cleanliness, conventional methods for cleaning industrial and manufacturing facilities may not be sufficient. Many such conventional cleaning devices and methods are not well suited for use in these controlled environments.
Mops are used in many cleaning programs to wipe counters, floors, walls and other larger, flat areas. One known mop device uses a flat pad to which a disposable wiper is attached. A typical attachment includes what are commonly referred to as “star” holders. In such a holder, multiple flexible (typically plastic) fingers extend inward of an opening and “grab” the wiper material to secure the material in the holder. While this functions well to secure the wiper to the mop device, it can also generate fibers and the like due to the abrading action of the star fingers on the wiper material. Moreover, debris and contaminants can collect in the star holder openings, thus detracting from the overall hygiene of the cleaning process.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mop system for use in controlled environments that does not generate additional debris in use. Desirably, such a mop system uses known, currently available wipers. More desirably, such a mop system can be used in wet or dry environments and cleaning situations. Most desirably, such a mop system is itself fully cleanable.